Toujours Pur
by Professor Cricket
Summary: At the start of the Marauders' 7th year, new anti-werewolf laws are passed - putting Remus in danger. Part two is now up!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: The lads aren't mine. This sort of law isn't my invention, either; they've been applied over the years, in one form or another, to many different groups of people.**

Toujours Pur

Part One

Being the first day of August, Wizarding Year five thousand, three hundred, twenty-two; (Muggle year one thousand nine hundred seventy-six); AND

Herewith assembled for the common good of the Magical Community;

We, the assembled and unanimous body of the Most High Council of Wizards,

Do hereby announce that, for the better definition of the role of the lycanthrope in modern society, for the common protection of lycanthropes as beings, and for the protection of human Wizarding society, the creation, ratification, and passage of an

ACT FOR THE PROTECTION OF WEREWOLVES

1. The establishment, under the purview of the Ministry of Magic, Beast Division, Werewolf Capture Unit, of Containment Facilities, into which werewolves may be placed at the time of the full moon or other infectious periods; AND

1a. That werewolves shall be placed into said Facilities ONLY if it is determined by the Ministry that they are not making proper precautions against exposure to human society during the full moon or other infectious periods; AND

1b. That said Containment Facilities shall be spaciously appointed, with six feet by six feet by six feet provided for each individual placed in the Facility; that furnishings of not substandard quality shall be provided for their use and comfort; and food shall be provided for their sustenance and basic nutrition.

2. That all werewolves shall, regardless of past behavior, be MARKED with a special insignia by the Ministry of Magic, Beast Division, Werewolf Registry, to ensure future compliance with this and other existing laws both specific to werewolves and common to the Wizarding population in general; AND

2a. That this MARK will be provided by the Ministry of Magic, Beast Division, Werewolf Registry, FREE OF CHARGE to all werewolves, both Wizarding and Muggle.

3. That, to ensure the common good, to provide for the peaceful transfer of estates, and to ensure a minimum of economic disruption, werewolves shall not be allowed to own property amounting to more than 200 Galleons (Gl 200). Said property shall include: Clothing of all kinds, personal effects of all kinds, books, musical instruments, home appliances, and furnishings of all kinds; AND

3a. That consumable personal effects such as food, soaps, and other small items that are regularly purchased and consumed for basic survival SHALL NOT be included in the Gl 200 total; AND

3b. That no werewolf shall own any real property, including but not limited to land or housing of any kind; AND

3d. That rental of property is NOT considered consumable, and is NOT exempt from the Gl 200 total.

4. That, for the protection of the general society, werewolves shall not hold any job that permits them to come into extended contact with humans, whether Wizarding or Muggle; AND

4a. That no werewolf shall hold a job for which the pay is greater than the amount of real property that they are allowed to hold; AND

4b. That a small fee, to be exempted from the Gl 200 limit, shall be paid to any werewolf who extinguishes any other werewolf.

5. That all werewolves shall be appointed a legal guardian to be approved by the Ministry of Magic, Being Division, Office of Werewolf Support Services; AND

5a. That this guardian shall make any and all significant decisions for this werewolf in his or her care; AND

5b. For the safety of further human generations, that werewolves shall not be permitted to bear offspring, whether by means biological reproduction or lycanthropic infection; AND

5c. That the age of consent for werewolves is hereby REVOKED; AND

5d. That werewolves shall not be permitted to engage in sexual activity that could potentially result in offspring, whether by means biological reproduction or lycanthropic infection; AND

5e. To reduce the temptation to produce offspring, whether by means biological reproduction or lycanthropic infection, that werewolves shall not be permitted to marry or to partake in any ritual resembling marriage, or to live in a marriage-like arrangement; AND

5f. To further this last directive, that all existing unions, marital and otherwise, are herewith DISSOLVED.

6. That, for the safety of future generations, the Ministry of Magic, Beast Division, Werewolf Registry, retains the sole right to determine if any individual werewolf's personal behavior violates the provisions of Article 5 (inclusive) above; AND

6a. That the Ministry of Magic, Beast Division, Werewolf Registry, shall have the sole right to determine if sterilization is required to ensure that the werewolf is compliant with Article 5 (inclusive); AND

6b. That the Ministry of Magic, Beast Division, Werewolf Registry, shall have the sole right to order that sterilization be done; AND

6c. That said medical procedure shall be provided FREE OF CHARGE to the werewolf and that the cost and value said medical procedure shall be exempt from the Gl 200 limit.

7. That, to ensure the ongoing political stability of the Wizarding community, werewolves shall not have the right of suffrage; AND

7a. That werewolves shall not hold any elected or appointed official or judicial office; AND

7b. That any werewolf currently holding any elected or appointed official or judicial office is hereby RESIGNED from that office.

8. That, to ensure the ongoing safety of the entire Wizarding community, any werewolf who bites, infects, injures, kills, or attempts to bite, infect, injure, or kill any human, Wizard or Muggle, shall be remanded to the Ministry of Magic, Beast Division, Werewolf Capture Unit; AND

8a. That any werewolf so accused as specified above is acting outside the bounds of normal human society and therefore not entitled to a trial; AND

8b. That the Ministry of Magic, Beast Division, Werewolf Capture Unit, may administer any punishment it deems fit, up to and including euthanasia.

I, the undersigned, do declare that I am the rightfully elected Minister of Magic; that my signature affixed below affirms the legality of this Act; and I do declare that, with my signature, this Act shall become LAW, for the betterment, comfort, and enjoyment of the entire Wizarding Community.

(signed)

Fenwick Strathern,

MINISTER OF MAGIC

Part Two

They found him on the Hogwarts Express, sitting quietly, waiting for them; the only thing wrong with the picture of their normally composed friend was that there wasn't a book on his lap. "There're only ever two things in that pretty little lap," Sirius had once joked, "a book, or me."

Remus smiled, a little weakly. "I had to come early," he said. "I've got a lot of packages."

"What of?" asked Peter brightly.

The faint smiled faded. "Old presents. I have to give them back."

"Don't you like them any more?"

Remus turned away from Peter Pettigrew, and looked out the window of the train, although the only view it offered was still King's Cross Station. Sirius sat next to Remus, close, and half wrapped himself around the other boy.

"I've missed you."

Remus mumbled an indistinct reply, not turning to his boyfriend.

Peter elbowed his seat-mate, James, in the ribs. "Oi, what's with Lupin?"

"Don't you read the _Daily Prophet_, Peter?"

"Only the sporting section."

"I'm surprised you don't keep up, given your family connections."

"'s boring. Politics and all. Dull. What's up?"

"I've been legislated out of existence." Remus was still facing out the window, but his voice filled the small cabin.

"The Ministry passed a new Werewolf Protection Act," said James.

"I know, I heard my Dad talking about it practically every day at dinner. He says it redefines the rights of the modern lycanthrope. That's good, isn't it? Don't werewolves need more protection?"

"We do now," said Lupin grimly.

Sirius still clung on to his boyfriend, but he faced Peter. "They should have called it the "Protection from Werewolves Act," he said, his voice thick with anger. "They took away practically every right you could think of."

"And a few even they couldn't at the time," said Remus. He finally turned, facing the rest of the group, and snuggling into Sirius' arms. "There've been new directives practically every day, modifying the Act."

"So why are you returning all the things we've given you?"

"I'm not allowed to own more than 100 Galleons' worth of possessions." Sirius gave him an inquiring look, and Remus explained, "One of the directives changed the amount. Apparently someone thought 200 Galleons was overly generous." He fiddled with Sirius' school tie. "I'm sorry to burden you with all that stuff, but I was afraid that if I sent all those parcels to you at home, your families would get curious and find out about me." He kissed Sirius' chin. "Especially since you were staying with the Potters. It'd be twice the stuff."

Sirius didn't answer; he couldn't. He'd given Remus a lot of gifts over the years, from the practical to the providential ("I swear, Re, it just dropped into my hands! I _had_ to buy it for you"), from the ridiculous to the sublime. Most of those gifts had been expensive; any two would take Remus over the limit.

"You can still give me things like chocolate or sweets for Yule or my birthday," Remus was saying. "Those're consumable, and they're not included in the hundred-Galleon limit."

Sirius cupped Remus' face in his hands, and tilted that gorgeous face up to his own.

"I've worked it all out," he said. You don't have to worry about anything. You're going to live with me after we graduate. I'll get myself appointed your guardian - that way no one'll question why we live together. I'll say it's because I have to keep an eye on you. And as for all the presents - okay, I own them, but you can borrow them whenever you want. Especially the robes."

Sirius had got Remus a set of new school robes for Christmas last year; Remus had had a growth spurt - though he was still small compared to James and Sirius - and his robes were halfway up his calves. ("Give it a few months," Peter had said at the time, "and you'll be wearing a mini-dress.")

Remus smiled, and leaned up into a brief, chaste kiss. "Dumbledore's going to be my guardian," he said when the kiss ended. "He agreed the day after the Act was passed."

Sirius felt a flash of anger. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"How likely are they to give me a guardian my own age? At least, when that age is just barely seventeen?

Sirius made an annoyed sound; Remus caressed his cheek comfortingly. "No, my love, Dumbledore is my guardian. Maybe he'll transfer my guardianship to you once you're older. But in the meantime, you can say you live with me as Dumbledore's agent, that he asked you to keep an eye on me. Same excuse, really."

"I love you," said Sirius, his tone urgent. "I want you to know that. No matter what changes in the world, I love you. Always."

Remus smiled, and nuzzled his head into the crook of Sirius' arm.

"What I don't understand is the rent qualification," said James. "You can't rent even a hovel for under a hundred galleons a year. How are you supposed to live? On the streets? I mean, what do they expect you to do, whore yourself?"

"I wouldn't be a very successful whore," said Remus thoughtfully. "Except maybe in the freak trade."

"Remus!"

"I'm sorry, Siri, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just meant that I'm pretty easily identifiable now, once I take my shirt off." He undid his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt - old and worn, Sirius noticed, probably recently purchased second- or third-hand, to meet the requirements of the Act - and pulled the fabric aside. On his skin was -

"Is that the moon?" asked James.

"Yeah. It's the Ministry's new Registry Mark. It's enchanted, so it mimics the stages of the moon. I guess having a bunch of numbers tattooed on my backside wasn't enough." He tidily replaced his clothing.

"It's not very distinct," said Peter. "I could barely see it from here. You'd think that if they wanted it to be really identifiable, that it would be bigger. Or a picture of a wolf. The moon just looks like a little circle."

As Sirius shot Peter a death-glare, Remus said, his voice steady, "Sometimes it's pretty identifiable. When the moon's a crescent, for instance."

"But then you just look like you're too fond of croissants."

Remus laughed; at least, he supposed it was meant as a joke, and if it wasn't... hell, the only form of protest he had left was laughing. He'd thought of that last night, laying awake, wondering how his friends would act toward him. At the time it had struck him as a profound thought, a kind of call to duty to enjoy life.

Now it just depressed him.

The train pulled out of the station; gradually, the four boys began talking about school, friends, classes. Normal things. That itself pleased Lupin.

There was a tap on the door. The boys had been expecting the trolley witch, but it wasn't she. The four of them just stared for a moment; then Remus got up and opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"That article in the _Prophet_. About the new werewolf laws. I want you to know I think they're idiotic, Remus. They'll be repealed before we're out of Hogwarts."

"I wish I shared your optimism, Severus."

Snape shrugged. Then he turned and walked back to his own compartment.

"That was strange." Remus tried to re-take his place by Sirius; but Sirius captured him as he sat and maneuvered his lover onto his own lap.

"I didn't know you were on first-name terms with Snape."

"I just found out myself."

"Wiggle a bit for me, eh?"

"What, am I too heavy for you?"

"No, but if you wiggle a bit I'll get nice and hard."

"You two are disgusting." Peter stood up. "I'm finding another compartment. Are you coming with me, James?"

"Uh... no. I'm... used to them, I think."

Peter left; the remaining boys gaped at one another.

"What's with him?" demanded Sirius. "I'm always trying to half-fuck Moony. We keep our pants on in company."

"Very courteous of you," said James. "I think he's just a little unnerved."

"We've been snogging since second year and shagging since third," said Remus reasonably. "That's plenty of time to acclimate."

James held up a hand. "You been snogging since _second_ year?"

"Not 'kissing' snogging," said Sirius, "more like, 'shyly feeling each other up through our clothes' snogging."

"I believe that 'fondling' is the OED's second definition of 'snogging,'" said Remus. "But I still don't get Peter. Second year, third year - point is, he's had plenty of time to get used to us, and he hasn't reacted this way before."

James' expression grew grave. "You really don't know, do you? Either of you?"

"No, what?"

James' eyes flickered to the door through which Peter had just left, then to the ground. He finally looked up at his two friends, and found, with a small struggle, Remus' eyes.

"His father works for the Ministry of Magic."

"So? So does yours."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"Peter's father helped write the Act."


	2. Always Pure

**Disclaimer: Once again, they aren't mine, as I'm not JKR. I'm also not making any money off this.**

**A/N: This is the edited version; the original, NC-17 rated version may be found at Azkaban's Lair:**

**

* * *

**

**Always Pure**

The first thing Remus did when they got off the Hogwarts Express was to try to find Peter. It wasn't going to be difficult to locate him when they got to the Great Hall, but it would be harder to talk to him there.

"Pete!"

Peter Pettigrew turned, and waited.

"I need to talk to you."

Peter shrugged. "If this is about earlier... You two are always going at it. I should be used to it by now. You don't need to apologize."

Remus was mildly surprised, but tried not to show it. Peter felt that he was the aggrieved party. That made a sort of sense.

"Well, thank you. It is about earlier, in a way..."

"Yes?"

"Your Dad works for the Ministry of Magic. Writing the laws for the wizarding world. It's a very important job –"

"Yes, it is," said Peter coolly.

"And I'm sure you're proud of him."

"I am."

"And you love him very much."

"Well, of course I do. He's my father."

"Of course. What I mean to say is - I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Around me, I mean."

Peter looked confused. "Why would I?"

"Oh, because - well, you know. I just want to you know that's how I feel, and if anyone says different, or tries to treat you badly, I'll be the first one to call them on it."

Even as Lupin spoke he could see understanding dawn on Peter's face. The other boy gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, Remus, I'm not going to tell about you."

This time Remus was stunned. He had truly been trying to make Peter feel at ease, to let the plump boy know that he didn't resent him. Wasn't going to make life difficult for him. That he was being generous with himself, which was all he had left to be generous with.

Now he felt vaguely like a whore.

"Uh... thank you."

Peter shrugged. "I'd get into trouble anyhow, for keeping a secret like that from my dad for six years now."

"Wouldn't want that," said Remus. He tried to keep his tone light, but his stomach was lurching.

He felt an arm around his waist.

"Hi, Remus."

Remus turned, and hugged the girl. She was a welcome distraction. "Hi, Lily."

Lily Evans smiled at him. She wore a shiny new badge embossed with the letters 'HG.'

"You really had me going for a minute there, Rem."

"Come again?"

"Giving your Head Boy badge to Potter to wear. Very funny. But you'd better retrieve it before we go in."

Remus gaped at her. "James is Head Boy?"

Peter gave a little cry of distress. "He didn't say anything on the train!"

Lily stared at them. "C'mon, Remus," she urged. "Tell me it's a joke."

"If it is, it's one I know nothing about."

James and Sirius made their way over; Sirius was grinning and James was blushing.

"Humongous Bighead," Sirius was saying. "Huge Berk. Horny Bastard. I dunno, Jamey, what _does_ 'HB' stand for?"

"The only way this could possibly be worse," said Lily, "is if Black were Head Boy." She turned on her heel and stomped off without another word.

Peter laughed. "Some things never change."

Ministry Directive 8724

This directive pertains to and modifies the late Werewolf Protection Act

Being an ADDITION to the Law:

For the betterment, comfort, and safety of all humans, both Wizard and Muggle, and for the security and stability of future generations, it is directed that werewolves shall not be allowed to acquire the custody of children, whether by biological reproduction, adoption, guardianship, or other legal means; AND

That the right to custody of any children currently held by any werewolf is hereby REVOKED; AND

That fully human children who have previously been in the custody of a werewolf shall immediately be placed into the home of the nearest living fully human relative; AND

To help said children more smoothly adjust to new living arrangements, that they shall have NO CONTACT with the werewolf; AND

That werewolf children who have previously been in the custody of a werewolf shall immediately be placed into a Containment Facility until such time as adequate guardianship may be found for them.

James stared, fretting, after Lily for a moment, then turned to Remus and Peter.

"Sorry I didn't tell you on the train."

"It's all right," said Remus. "I'm guessing you were embarrassed."

"Not really. I just knew Sirius wouldn't let up once he found out."

"Count on it," said Sirius.

As they walked toward the Great Hall to take their seats at the table - moved up to the head this year - James slung a casual arm around Remus' neck and pulled him close.

"What Sirius said on the train, about the presents. Same goes for me. They're mine, but you can use them whenever you want."

"Thanks, Jamey."

Dinner in the Great Hall was an unpleasant affair, at least a far as Remus was concerned. Before sorting the new form of students, the Sorting Hat had, as usual, sung a new song. The songs in the past few years had been vaguely foreboding. But this year's song was an outright warning: the Hat sang of ever-present danger, and made a not-so-veiled reference to the Werewolf Protection Act:

_They say it's done for common good_

_But I am forced to wonder_

_When families are cleaved apart_

_And heartstrings torn asunder _

Remus had felt helpless and exposed; he was sure that the Hat had looked directly at him on several occasions. He just hoped that no one had noticed.

He looked over to the Slytherin table once, only to find Snape staring at him. Snape quickly mouthed something - it looked like, "I'm sorry" - then broke eye contact.

Remus stared at his food.

Ministry Directive 8439

This directive pertains to and modifies the late Werewolf Protection Act  
Being a CLARIFICATION of the Law:

MODIFICATION of Article 3: The total fiscal amount of property that werewolves may own is hereby CHANGED. The new upper limit is 100 Galleons' (Gl 100) worth of property. All other provisions of Article 3 remain intact and unmodified.

When they got to the dorm room, they sat for a while, chatting, catching up, the way they always did. Remus had sat quietly on his bed for the most part, still mulling over the Sorting Hat's song, still worried someone might have guessed who the Hat was singing about. Sirius had sat next to him at dinner, sidling ever closer all evening. Now, in the relative privacy the dorm room, the black-haired boy was barely able to contain himself, planting kisses over any piece of exposed skin he could get to.

Remus got up and excused himself. He went to the bathroom.

"Don't tell me I've offended Remus now," said Sirius. He shot Peter a glance. "What did you say to him earlier?"

"Just that I wasn't going to tell about him. You'd think that would make him happy."

"You'd think," said Sirius. He headed off for the bathroom.

"Oi!" called James. "I need to pee. Can you hold off fucking him in the shower, please?"

"Maybe for a minute or two."

Sirius gently pushed the door open. He found Remus, fully dressed, sitting cross-legged on the tile floor.

"Moony?"

"I can't do it, Sirius."

"Do what?"

"Undress in front of you. It's too embarrassing."

"Merlin, Moony! You think maybe I haven't seen your naked body somehow?"

"It's not my body." Tears started to well up in his eyes. "It's my clothes."

Sirius sat on the floor next to his boyfriend, and held him close. "I'm going to see them sooner or later," he said softly. "You know me. I'm always pulling you into a utility closet or an empty classroom so I can shag you senseless. Tell me that's not going to end." He nuzzled his lover's face with his nose. "I love you, Remus. Always."

"I – I'm just – so – _tatty_."

Sirius continued nuzzling. "I bought myself some new clothes over the summer," he said. "When I left home. I got the wrong sizes, though - most of it's too small for me. Should fit you all right, though."

Remus pulled away. "I don't think I can stand your charity."

"It isn't charity," said Sirius. "It isn't, because I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled Remus back to him and kissed him, first chastely, then deepened the kiss. His tongue plunged into the mouth he'd been dreaming about and fantasizing about all summer long. He explored Remus' mouth as though it were new territory, but reveled in the familiarity. He rejoiced, too, when Remus began to respond, to come alive in his arms.

Oh, how he'd longed for this, how he'd missed this! His tongue played and twisted around his lover's. Remus' hips began to buck, and Sirius moved with him. Despite their two months of separation, they quickly found the familiar, beloved rhythm. Remus' fists tightened in Sirius' hair, pulling, but Sirius didn't care, it didn't hurt, he'd missed it, oh how he'd missed it. He tore his mouth away from Remus', planting kisses up and down his neck, down to the crook of his shoulder.

A small noise issued from the back of Remus' throat; then he was panting hard, close to completion. Suddenly he shuddered and collapsed, and gave himself up to the ecstasy that only Sirius could make him feel.

Sirius was nowhere near orgasm himself but he didn't care.

REPRINT: Werewolf Protection Act, Article 5, subsections c and d:

5c. That the age of consent for werewolves is hereby REVOKED; AND

5d. That werewolves shall not be permitted to engage in sexual activity that could potentially result in offspring, whether by means biological reproduction or lycanthropic infection.

Ministry Directive 6548

This directive pertains to and modifies the late Werewolf Protection Act

Being an ADDITION to the Law:

THAT, to provide the common defense, the general welfare, and to ensure the blessings of domestic tranquility, werewolves SHALL NOT have any right of protest; AND

Werewolves shall not be allowed to assemble in groups of more than three, except in Ministry Containment Facilities or as otherwise directed, approved, and monitored by the Ministry of Magic, Beast Division, Werewolf Registry; AND

Werewolves shall not have the right of petition; AND

Werewolves shall not have the right to freely speak in public; AND

That any werewolf found in violation of these directives may be imprisoned or otherwise detained as directed, approved, and monitored, by the Ministry of Magic, Beast Division, Werewolf Registry.

In bed, after more loving. Remus' bed. Sirius kissed Remus deftly on the mouth, his tongue weaving in and out between lips, teeth, tongue, and the soft wet heat.

When he moved down to Remus' neck, his lover said, "You're in violation of Article 5, forbidding sexual contact with werewolves, especially subsections c and d."

"Shut up."

"You're perfectly within your rights to tell me that."

"I prefer breaking the law." He kissed his way down his lover's chest.

"Aren't you afraid I'll bite you? Change you?"

"We've been lovers since we were thirteen. You haven't done it yet. I'm not afraid."

"Your friendly government officials are."

"My friendly government officials are welcome to bugger themselves, only not in a way they'd enjoy."

He slipped his tongue around Remus' bellybutton, which protruded out. Sirius nipped at it, gently. Remus giggled, making Sirius smile. He loved Remus' laughter; it always made him think of brook-water tinkling over stones. It was, he knew, a lingering of the after-effect of the Memory Charm that Dumbledore had placed on him. He mind didn't wander now when he thought of Remus, but he was always reminded of other things. Remus' laugh was water over stones; he lips were strawberries; his nipples were rosebuds... Sirius sometimes wondered if Dumbledore knew he'd accidentally given his student a gift for romantic poetry.

Or how much he'd enhanced their love life.

Remus stroked Sirius' hair. "You've taken such good care of me tonight."

"Mmmmmm. Glad you liked it."

"Loved it. But I've been selfish. You've only come once."

"Not selfish. Not you. Never." He kissed his way back up, past the little rosebuds. (Once, in Herbology, he'd stunned the class by suddenly leaning over and sucking on a rosebud, one on an actual rose plant. He'd given in to impulse, he said. He just never explained to anyone but Moony was that the impulse was to see if the rosebud tasted like Remus' nipples.)

"I love you," murmured Remus.

"I love you too."

"Forever."

"Forever and always." He brushed his tongue against Remus' lips. "My love for you," he said between tastes, "is for always. And always pure."


End file.
